


a normal friday night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Stridercest - Freeform, bro dave i’m so sorry, i wrote this to trigger myself whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DON’T READ THIS IF ITS GOING TO BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU:bro sexually abuses dave on a regular basis. this isn’t written to actually ship them, nor is this written to get anyone off. so if your here to get off, or you support incest/pedophilia please fuck off.





	a normal friday night

this was the typical friday night for you. bro stumbling back into the house around 2am in the morning. creeking open your door, not bothering to be quiet. he would slide into bed next to you. the stench of vodka would fill your senses. bro would yank the blankets away from you. you always tried to hide under them in hopes it would protect you. of course that never happened. he’d start by removing your clothes. you didn’t like this game anymore. it started around the time you were 5 or 6. you were now 13, and lying helpless in your bed as he striped you of your clothes. the only things keeping you from being exposed to him was your red boxers. his cold gloves hand slipped under the hem of your boxer shorts.  
“no bro please, not tonight please.” you couldn’t help but to at least try to make it stop. you knew he would never listen. a harsh slap to your thigh momentarily stopped your mumbled pleas. he quickly finished removing your boxers. you hated being exposed to him like this. you felt disgusting, your skin crawled as he started to touch your dick. it didn’t help that you started to get hard. he smirked at this.  
“see kid, you’re really just gagging for it.”  
you feel like a whore, a worthless slut. you hate the way he makes you feel. you try to get into your own world, waiting for it to all be done. sometimes it felt like you were just a ghost observing the situation. a separate body you could seek comfort in. the next thing you know bro has also removed his clothes. his now lubed dick nudged you. your pleas started up again.  
“no please bro no, please please please.”  
you yelped as he forced himself into you. he wiped away your tears from your face, when did you start crying? growling at you to stop being a pussy. he didn’t try to stop your begging at this point. you think he got some disgusting kick out of it. it burned and hurt you as he quickly started a rough pace. your entire body trembled as your sobs raked through your body. his hands gripped tightly onto your hips, making sure to hurt you in the process. you could already feel the bruises beginning to form. he leaned down to give you a sloppy drunken kiss. this was always the worst part. the kissing only made you feel so much dirtier. the hated the way his lips felt on you. you tried to push him off of you. but he was a over 6 ft adult and you were a scrawny teenager. he pulled away and bite into your shoulder as he empty himself into you. the feeling of him dripping out of you made you want to throw up.  
“c’mon whore, come for me” he said as he jacked you off, quick and fast. and eventually you did. as quickly as he stumbled in, he was out. you were always left there. covered in spunk, and bruises. you could still feel his hands on you. you wanted to scrub away those hands. you really were just a whore leading him on. the evidence was your own cum. you hated yourself for it. but this was just another friday night.


End file.
